


[podfic] Dean's Death

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Dean didn't have a normal life and he didn't die like normal people. It shouldn't surprise him that that doesn't stop just because his time as a hunter is finally over.</i><br/>Written by antrazi, original text: http://antrazi.livejournal.com/1442.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dean's Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean's Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12158) by antrazi. 



**Text Link:** fanfic [Dean's Death](http://antrazi.livejournal.com/1442.html) written by [antrazi](http://antrazi.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length/size:** 3:40 min, 1.8MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?6jb9vuuzbb1d3da) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?aevsp3ryv7unq03)  
audiofic archive : [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/deans-death-audiobook) or [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/deans-death)  
 **Author's Summary:**  
  



End file.
